The Loud Cousins
by Scriptythelonely
Summary: A reupload of a recent fic. It felt better as a one -shot.


A** simple fic about extended family**

**Enjoy! character details will be listed at the end.**

It's another typical day in the Loud house. By typical, we mean LOUD. But that's like, how you introduce every typical fic. Lol.

Lincoln had finally gotten a chance to play video games for at least a few spare minutes. He turned to the viewer with a giddy grin. "When you live with a family as big as mine, every second counts to make an amazing summer. For instance." he motioned to the tv. "This is the most popular FPS-" His grin turned intense, fire blazing in his eyes at such pure awesomeness. "_Squad Defense: Second Wave__! _Ten awesome classes, ragdoll physics, totally free-to-play!" Lincoln opened up the menu. "And a surprisingly neat selection of customization. It's pretty funny!"

Just as Lincoln was set to launch (and get potentially horribly destroyed by wall hackers), Lynn burst through the door, hurriedly throwing the package at the table. It bounced off and hit Lincoln right in the noggin.

"Oof!"

"WINNER! Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" Lynn cheered, starting her victory dance as Luna panted and collapsed into the recliner.

"Bogus, dude... every breath i take... i'll be watching you..." The rocker rasped as she made the 'i'm watching you' gesture.

Lincoln rubbed his eye, casting a glance to the viewer before deciding to look through the mail. "Bill, Bill. Bill. Magazine. Coupons. Junk. Coupons for Junk. Magazine. Renewal for magazine subscription..." He looked up from the stack. "Lynn, this is a lot of mail, even for our house."

Lynn was walking off to the kitchen. "Oh yeah. I put some of the junk back in there to make it a challenge to get it all back here." She shrugged. "Not that i needed it!" She ducked away before Luna could process what she had just said. Not that Luna was planning on moving anytime.

"-Oh, Bobby! Of course i got your gift last week!" Lori and Leni came downstairs to collect their magazines. Lori immediately dug through the pile, growing frantic.

Leni picked up a package, looking confused as she read the label. "Ronp Ilor? Hey, Lori, do we know some guy named Ronp?"

Lori turned, looking annoyed, but immediately squealed and took the package. "Thanks, Leni!" She whisper-shouted. "Yeah, i have it literally right here, how thoughtful off you!-" She gushed as she bolted up the stairs.

Leni stood there, bewildered by this sudden relevation. "I didn't know Lori had another name! Totes cool! But, like, why Ronp? That's a boy's name. Or, is it like, French?" She walked back upstairs, completely forgetting why she came down in the first place.

Lincoln was enamored with his game, furiously tapping the buttons. He didn't even acknowledge the rest of the mail. Luan came and picked up the mail, smiling brightly at one magazine.

"Oh, wow, _20 Pranks that broke records? _Talk about an _a-listing_!" She laughed, then cringed a little "Yeah, no, that one needs work..." She looked down at the rest of the mail. "Hey, this one's decorated. Must be a party invite!" She picked up a letter, decorated with TONS of glitter glue. She tore it open, and scanned the letter inside, her eyes quickly growing wide.

The twins, Lola and Lana, came in from outside, Lola screaming as she ran from a mud covered, hug-loving Lana. All her fear immediately evaporated seeing the glittery letter. "GLITTER!" She looked up to see Luan and the letter. "Hey, gimme that!" Lola reached for the papers, brows furrowing as Luan held it away from her.

"In a minute! I wanna thank whoever wrote this! It's got the makings of a good prank, but-OW!" Luan hopped around on one foot, arms flailing as pain shot up her leg.

Lola took her heel off of Luan's foot, snatching the paper, only for Luan to fall on top of her. They immediately scrambled into a tussle, dust kicking up as limbs and fists flew.

Lincoln paused the game, afraid of being dragged in (sister fights like that always dragged the rest of the room in) and stepped on the letter. He picked it up and started reading.

**_Dear Lynn,_**

_**It's been too long since we've seen each other! Nine years? Maybe ten, I'm rambling again.**_

_**Since we didn't have your email or number at the time, Lottie and I thought an old fashioned letter would do. I suggested just dialing every number in town, but that would take too long. Rambling again, I know.**_

_**To make things short, we're moving to Royal Woods very soon! It'll be so great to see you and Rita and Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan! Our kids were so excited to see their cousins again! W**_**_e'll drop by in a week!_**

**_~ Your Cousin, Wayne_**

Lincoln looked at the date of the letter; It was sent one week ago. The first thing that came out of Lincoln's mouth was, "We have cousins?"

Lynn heard her brother's exclamation and darted into the room. "Lemme see that!" She took the paper from a stunned Lincoln and scanned through it. "Oh, cool!" She ran upstairs, dragging Lincoln along.

She waved the paper around in pride. "Guess who just found out the coolest news EVER?!" Lynn boasted as she shoved the paper around in her sisters' faces.

Annoyed, Lori snatched the paper from Lynn. "What, did you actually pass 7th grade?" she asked dryly, reading the letter. She gasped, then started squealing excitedly. She pulled Leni over for her to read. "I cant believe we're gonna see Cousin Louise again! It's been literally too long!"

"C-Cousin Louise?" Luna gasped in fear. Her brows furrowed angrily. "It had to be her?"

Lincoln stood up, rubbing his head. "Wait, who's Louise? And what's wrong with her, Luna?

Lori folded her arms. "Luna, are you literally still hung up on something that happened when you were six?"

"It wasn't just ONE thing, Lori! It was that whole bloody summer!" Luna turned to Lincoln, grabbing his shoulders. "Bro, Louise is one twisted sister, er, cousin. She makes Lola look harmless!"

* * *

_Flashback: Nine years ago_

_A six-year old Luna clings to the diving board, trembling in fear. Her sisters looked like ants from this perspective._

_Luna felt the board shake, and looked behind her, the shadowy figure of her older cousin grinning down at her as she jumped up and down on the board. _

_"C'mon, Lunie! Don't be such a baby! It's just water!" On the last word, she landed on the board as hard as she could, sending Luna off the high dive to a potentially watery grave._

_Luna hit the water like a brick, sinking into the tiny pool. She lifted her head out of the water to hear Louise laughing in glee as she jumped in, splashing her,_

* * *

Luna shook her head and shuddered. "And that was only the first week..."

"You are literally being over-dramatic. We were like, seven. I'm sure Louise can't even remember it." Lori rolled her eyes. Then her expression turned giddy "Now come on, We've got a week to prepare!"

"About that..." Lynn laughed nervously. "The letter was sent a week ago."

Everyone tensed as Lori shouted.

"WHAT?!" She quickly composed herself. "Ok, ok. Change of plans! We have an hour TOPS to get something ready!" She ran into her room, and came out in her 'Queen of No' outfit. She cracked the military whip (kinky) against the ground, and the rest of the siblings immediately lined up.

"Listen up! Here is how things are gonna go." She jabbed the whip at Leni. "Leni. You, Luan and Lola decorate." Lola opened her mouth to protest, only to snap shut at the look Lori was giving her.

"Lincoln, you and i will be cooking. Something quick. Luna and Lynn, you two are lookout. Be as Loud as possible if you see anything."

Despite their earlier competition, Lynn and Luna shared a grin and fist-bumped.

"Lana, go put your pets in your room. Lisa..." Lori took a breath. "PLEASE no poop studies."

Lisa huffed, crossing her arms. "Shouldn't have underestimated how thorough you are. An error I won't repeat in the future..."

"What do I do?" Lucy spoke from behind, startling everyone.

Lori sighed. "Lucy, I'm trusting you to watch Lily. Just don't, like, turn her into a vampire."

"Sigh..." Lucy picked up Lily as best as she could. "Maybe you'll understand me better than the others..."

"You all have your orders, now move, move, MOVE!" Lori shouted, pointing down the stairs. Immediately, all of the Loud siblings rushed downstairs to complete this daunting, daring task.

* * *

Half an hour later, Vanzilla pulled into the drive-way, and Rita and Lynn Sr. exited, tired and sore from long hours and small breaks. Netherless, they put on a big smile for their kids.

"Kids! We're home-" The parents paused, seeing Leni hiding poorly behind the curtain.

"Oh! Hi, mom and dad!" Leni came out from the curtain, holding streamers and party hats. "Were you part of the surprise, too? Are our cousins invisible or something?" Leni frowned. "It's gonna be hard to shop for them if they are!"

The rest of the Louds immediately followed in, expecting Leni to have ruined the surprise. Their expressions relaxed at the sight of their parents.

"Your cousins-" Lynn Sr. slapped his forehead. "The letter did come?!"

"That was supposed to be a surprise..." Rita sighed. She smiled tiredly. "At least we know you're all excited."

"Wayne and I got back in touch about a month ago. He told me he was moving back home for an expansion from the company he works for, and it's a good opportunity for you guys to see and meet your cousins again!"

The Loud siblings exchanged glances. "Again?" They all asked.

"Well, since our family has grown a lot, so has Wayne's. He and Charlotte adore children as much as we do." Rita put her arm around Lynn Sr. "So think of it as making brand new siblings!"

Suddenly, a car horn blared, and everyone covered their ears. when it didn't stop after the first few seconds. A quick glance out the window revealed a green camper van parked on the street, and a tall, spindly man with dark hair trying to...

Pull his leg... out of the steering wheel?

"Ah, crap!" Lynn Sr. ran outside up to the man. "I thought this-didn't-happen-anymore! Wayne!" He gritted his teeth as he tried to help pull Wayne from the steering wheel.

"I dunno what happened! I-AAAAH!" Wayne faceplanted on the ground, groaning.

The door to the camper opened up, and a woman with curly blond hair piled into a bun walked over to help him up, smiling and trying to hold back a laugh. "You see? I should have sat upfront with you! The kids can take care of themselves, hun."

Rita ran up to hug her. "Good to see you, Lottie!" She turned to wave her kids outside. "Kids, come meet your aunt and uncle!"

The Loud sisters looked at each other excitedly, before darting over all at once, talking a mile a minute. Lincoln squeezed past them to get to the camper door, and tried to look inside.

"Ok, ok!" Lottie held up her hands, backing up. "So many new faces! Here, let me get my own troop..." she turned around, smiling... and began pounding loudly against the side of the van. "KIDS! UP AND ATTEM!"

Lincoln didn't have time to dodge as the door slammed into him and pinned him against the wall. He stood up woozily, rubbing the back of his head.

"OK! ON THE DOUBLE-" A teenaged boy with an undercut tripped on the single step of the van, face-planting and losing his glasses in the process. "OOF!" He had dark hair and wore a sleeveless white shirt, a green vest with multiple pockets, brown khakis and running shoes.

"Nice tumble, Lionel.' A teenaged girl with a brown bob-cut giggled as she stepped over him. She wore a tan off-shoulder layered sweater top, tight black shorts, a large, stylish belt and wedge sandals.

Two dark-haired kids, a little boy and a little girl, pushed past her. The boy wore a white shirt with short blue sleeves, blue shorts, high-tops and a bike helmet was hiding most of his hair. He was covered in band-aids and had freckles. The little girl also had freckles and bandages and wore thick glasses and had long curly black hair held up with a loose red scrunchie. She wore a white shirt with red sleeves, maroon shorts and maroon colored shoes.

The older girl snarled. "Leroy! Leona! Watch it!"

The little boy, Leroy, turned around and waved her off. "Sorry, Lila..." he exaggerated as the little girl, Leona, stuck her tongue out.

Lila huffed, rolling her eyes as she stepped off.

Another teenaged girl shielded her eyes as she stepped out the camper. Her long brown hair was in a long, thick braid and her glasses teetered on the bridge of her nose. She wore a long plaid skirt and a frilly white blouse with a brown ribbon. "D-did we really have to come when the sun's going down? It's too bright!" she stuttered out.

"Ugh...Relax, Lydia." A tall teenaged boy scoffed. His blonde hair was in a quiff, and he was wearing an open checkerboard shirt, a t-shirt with various playing card symbols, gray skinny jeans and short boots. He looked up from his tablet, annoyed. "You're such a downer."

Lydia glowered, pushing her brother. "W-was I talking to you, Lagan?!" She snapped, walking away while wringing her braid.

Lagan shrugged, before sliding something on his tablet. Immediately, loud music blared from the speakers, startling him.

_I've been hellbent, baby!__ (Been hellbent, baby!)_

_Since too long, baby... (Since too long, baby...)_

_My eyes wide shut! (My eyes wide shut!)_

_And I feel your touch! __(And I feel your touch!)_

_Oh, I'll turn you on... (I'll turn you on...)_

_You make me strong! (You make me strong!)_

"Aggh! Lumi!" How many times did I tell you not to use my tablet for your... whatever this is?" Lagan shouted into the camper. Immediatly, a preteen girl with dark hair in hip-length pigtails appeared in the doorway. She wore a dark pink letterman jacket, a grey t-shirt with black and pink stars, jean shorts, black knee socks with pink polka-dots, and pink and black high-tops.

"It's not a 'thing', it's a virtual band, baka!" Lumi pointed at her eldest brother, brows furrowed.

Two young teenaged boys appeared in the doorway. One was frowning, and wordlessly pushed both Lagan and Lumi aside, hopping off the step. He had shoulder length red hair, with a single black stripe and bangs over one of his eyes. He had on too much eyeliner, and wore a shirt that was horizontally cut in half; thick black and red stripes on one half, yellow with thin black stripes on the other. He also wore a choker, spiked bracelets, a studded belt, black pants with WAY too many zippers and black and white shoes.

In short, he was definitely dressed for attention.

"Lloyd!" The other boy seemed a little embarrassed by his brother's actions, and helped Lagan and Lumi up. The second boy also had red hair, but his was shorter and streaked with cream colored highlights. He wore a black dress shirt over a white and blue striped shirt, ripped blue jeans and black and blue sneakers, and a necklace with a black jeweled star

Lagan dusted himself off, a scowl appearing. "Why can't you be more like Llewyn, you little edgelord?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever..."

Llewyn laughed, trying to break the tension. "Yeah, uh... we'll keep that in mind." He and his twin spoke at the same time.

"Hey... let's keep thing chill, man..." A blonde girl appeared in the door. Luna gasped. "Louise?"

Louise looked over, brushing her hair from her face. Her head was shaved on one side, and it was swept over in a very short wave. She wore a very loose ocean blue shirt over a tight white tank-top, white beach shorts and grey water shoes. There was a tattoo of the sun on her shoulder, and simple wave tattoos around her wrists.

"Oh! Hey, Lunie!" She waved, beaming.

Luna immediately scowled, and Louise blinked in confusion, before joining her siblings as Lottie lined them up.

Lottie went through a quick headcount, but the Louds could still hear her rattle off their names. "Lagan...Lydia...Louise...Lionel...Lila...Lloyd...Llewyn...Lumi...Leona...Leroy-" She stopped abruptly, looking around. "Ok, where's Laszlo?"

"Yeah, where's Laszlo?" Someone said, close to Lincoln's ear.

Lincoln yelped, leaping into the air. He landed on his back and looked up as a teenaged boy with... pink-ish brown hair and thick, round glasses stood over him with the biggest shit-eating grin. He wore a purple hoodie with gray sleeves, baggy gray jeans and white sneakers.

Laszlo laughed, shaking his head as he stood Lincoln back up. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! I had to make a good impression for everyone watching!"

Before Lincoln could ask what he meant by that, Laszlo had joined his siblings in the line-up... just as the Loud sisters zoomed over and began talking to their cousins all at once.

Wayne looked proud at how well things were going. He slapped Lynn Sr. on the back with a laugh. "Looks like we had nothing to worry about after all! Just as he said that, the sisters grabbed their cousins and pulled them into the house at mach-speed, knocking all of the parents over.

Lincoln hopped up the stairs, peering inside. He took one look at the viewer, and said the only thing that came to mind as he slipped inside.

"Well... looks like the Loud House just got so much bigger!"

* * *

_**Character info (including headcannon voices and excluding spoilers):**_

_**Lagan Loud - 20 years old, Vlogger, bit of a narcissistic jerk, voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (Ben - Ben 10 Omniverse)**_

_**Lydia Loud - 19 years old, Shut-in, kind of a freak, voiced by Maria Bamford (Jackie - Kick Buttowski)**_

_**Louise Loud - 17 years old, Surfer girl, hippie type, super passive, voiced by Jennifer Hale (Sam - Totally Spies!)**_

_**Lionel Loud - 16 years old, former camp councilor, very intense, voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch (Hajime Hinata - Danganronpa series)**_

_**Lila Loud - 15 years old, bit of a kiss-ass, typical loveable alpha bitch, runs a blog, voiced by Jamie Marchi - (Junko Enoshima - Danganronpa series)**_

_**Laszlo Loud - 15 years old, friendly jack-of-all-trades, very nutty and spontaneous, voiced by Robert Tinkler. (Max - Sam and Max: Freelance Police)**_

_**Llewyn Loud - 14 years old, romantic goth, the 'normal' twin, voiced by Bryce Papenbrook (Nagito Komeada - Danganronpa 2)**_

_**Lloyd Loud - 14 years old, edgelord, mall goth, also voiced by Bryce Papenbrook**_

_**'Lumi' Loud - 13 (and a half!) years old, weaboo, voiced by Janice Kawaye (XJ9 - My Life as a Teenage Robot)**_

_**Leona Loud - 9 years old, loves rough-housing with her twin, voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski (Anais - Amazing World of Gumball)**_

**_Leroy Loud - 9 years old, Daredevil, always wears a helmet, rough-houses with his twin a lot,__ voiced by Tara Strong (Ben - Ben 10)_**

_**Song used: Hellbent - Mystery Skulls**_


End file.
